marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marilyne (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = 616 | BaseOfOperations = Paris, France | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = France | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Revolutionary;Circus artist | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = France | Creators = Jeph Loeb; Tim Sale | First = Captain America: White Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = Marilyne the Gypsy was the leader of a french group of revolutionaries called Cirque de la Revolution, when Captain America (Steven Rogers), Bucky (James Buchanan Barnes) and the Howling Commandos were on a mission in France they beat a group Nazis and took their weapons and uniforms, Marilyne and the Cirque de la Revolution met them and told them to stop and because of their uniforms attacked them thinking they were enemies, Nick Fury revealed who he was and stopped the fight between both groups revealing his true identity and telling everyone that they were actually allies and Marilyne was his contact in France, she didn't have a good relationship at first with Captain America (Steven Rogers) because when he asked if her group had met with Nazis that they had beaten and tied to a post, she tells him that yes they did and then tells him they threw them off a cliff, Captain America (Steven Rogers) is enraged by their behavior since he doesn't kill, but then Marilyne enraged herself tells him what would he do if the Nazis came to his country raped and killed its people what would he do? she then tells him not to judge her because it is not his country that is being occupied. Later while going through some sewers to spy on the Nazis, Captain America (Steven Rogers) realizes Red Skull (Johann Shmidt) is one of the Nazis there and tries to rush him, Marilyne stops him telling him he was an idiot for charging the enemy like a buffalo without a plan, they fight each other for a while, but Nick Fury tells them to stop that and that with all the noise they are making the Nazis will hear them, they then retreat to the Cirque de la Revolution HQ to devised a plan. While in there and calmer Captain America (Steven Rogers) goes to Marilyne room and asks her if she could fix his shield straps that were damaged earlier, she eventually agrees to fix it and they have a calmer conversation about the current situation where she asks where he lives and then tells him her point of view and how he would feel if that what is happening in France happened there, she tells him the Nazis are worse than genocidal maniacs they want to erase France from the face of the earth, their culture, their way of living and that its hard to be forgotten, Captain America (Steven Rogers) tells her she should have more faith and that is why he was there they aren't forgotten, he was there to help the french, she tells him that France will be saved by the french they are then interupted by a noise on the doors made by Bucky who was listening to the conversation and was startled by her yell, when they come to the door Olivier tells Marilyne to come quickly to discuss their plans. When devising the plan the Howling Commandos tell them they plan to attack Red Skull (Johann Shmidt) base camp at the Eiffel Tower, Olivier told them the Nazis were actually in the Louvre Museum according his sources because Adolf Hitler was interested in the art at the museum, Nick Fury wasn't believing the story but ended up going there because Captain America (Steven Rogers) said they couldn't let the Nazis destroy the museum since it was an important part French culture, upon arriving at the Louvre they realized this was a setup and that Olivier had allied with Baron von Strucker (Wolfgang von Strucker) with the intent of saving his group who he considered family by delivering the americans to him. Baron von Strucker (Wolfgang von Strucker) then betrays Olivier and tells him that, the Americans would die that night but he and his group would be sent to a concentration camp, enraged Olivier attacks Strucker only to be shot in the chest by him, as he was dying he tells Marilyne that he only did what he did to protect their family, he then asks her to take care of his grandson and dies in her arms. Captain America (Steven Rogers) and Howling Commandos defeated Strucker and Red Skull (Johann Shmidt), Marilyne is later seen with Captain America (Steven Rogers), he tells her he has new orders and has to leave, she tells him americans aren't all that bad and he can leave France protection to the French and Captain America (Steven Rogers) can go save the world, Captain America a bit confused tells her if she is still making fun of him, to which she answers that even though life is full of hardship, life is wonderful, they then embrace and kiss. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Scarfs: Marilyne uses a bunch of scarfs to fight, she can use them in many ways like immobilizing her enemies or grab and pull them. | Notes = | Trivia = * She was Captain America (Steven Rogers) first kiss. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}